Dedicated demodulator systems and circuits that receive and process signals must include signal acquisition circuitry as well as circuitry for steady state processing of the signal. Because the systems required to perform signal acquisition are more complex than the systems required for steady state processing, those systems significantly increase both the size and cost of demodulator systems and circuits.